charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Brilliant Colors
Return to ➽ ➽ Easter Event 2017 ''' *Chapter 2: Live and Let Dye *Chapter 3: Font of Creativity ---- Brilliant Colors= BColors1.JPG BColors2.JPG BColors3.JPG BColors4.JPG BColors5.JPG BColors6.JPG BColors7.JPG ---- '''Egg Laying Hen: Eats (1) Seed + 60 mana - 12 minute timer Gives Fresh Eggs at end of each Feed Cycle. ---- '''Brilliant Colors 1/7 *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (5) times *Harvest (6) Magic Beans *Feed your Piglies (8) times Brilliant Colors 2/7 Currently has the wrong name, will be changed soon *Feed your "Egg-Laying Hen" (5) times *Place the Artist's Tent on your land Purchased in Store > Featured Goods tab *Clear (3) Luxurious Bushes yourself ---- *Note 1: Egg-Laying Hen gives "Fresh Eggs" at the END of her feed cycle *Note 2: If a Gwonk spawns from the Luxurious Bush you will get Quest: "Hungry Gwonks" *Note 3: If a "Basket with a Surprise" spawns, you will get Quest: "Basket with a Surprise" *These are tutorial quests to show you how to remove each item from your land (See tabs above) ---- Brilliant Colours 3/7 *Sell (2) adult, Level 8 - Egg-Laying Hens *Collect (4) "Basket with a Surprise" on your land *'Note: Click the "Show" button on your quest to find the Luxurious Bush that is hiding your Baskets' :: *Feed Hungry Gwonk on your land (4) times *Note: The Hat Trick will not update your 3/7 Quest objectives, you must feed the Gwonks & Clear Baskets yourself for this quest ---- UPDATE - You do not have to sell the Egg-Laying Hens at Level 8 now, they will continue to give Fresh Eggs even after they are adult level '' ---- '''Brilliant Colors 4/7' *Craft (6) Speckled Eggs in your Artist's Tent *'Recipe:' **120 Mana **(1) Magic Dust **(3) Fresh Egg *Feed (9) Hungry Gwonks on your land *Clear (7) Luxurious Bushes on your land Brilliant Colors 5/7 *Clear (9) "Basket with a Surprise" on your land *Collect from Neighbors Shops (12) times (Palettes will not begin to drop until Quest: Live and Let Dye) *Harvest (24) Thoughtful Aconitum OR Magic Beans on your land Brilliant Colors 6/7 *Send (18) Gifts to Neighbors *Get (36) Fresh Eggs from Basket with a Surprise or Egg-Laying Hens *Feed (27) Hungry Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors Brilliant Colors 7/7 *Sell (6) Level 8 Egg-Laying Hens *Clear (12) Baskets with a Surprise on your own land *Feed (27) Hungry Gwonks on your land or at Neighbors |-|Hungry Gwonk Quest= Hungry Gwonk *Craft (1) Speckled Egg in your Artist's Tent *'Recipe:' **120 Mana **(1) Magic Dust **(3) Fresh Egg *Feed the Hungry Gwonk on your land *Feed a Hungry Gwonk at your Neighbors |-|Basket with a Surprise Quest= Basket with a Surprise *Get (3) Shovels (Can request as gift) *Clear (1) "Basket with a Surprise" on your land *Clear (1) "Basket with a Surprise" at Neighbors |-|Artist's Tent Build Info= |-|Artist's Tent Recipes= EasterCompR1.jpg|'Decoration' CozyNestR1.jpg|'Can place -ANY- Animal within' - except Dragons SpeckledEggR1.JPG|'Hungry Gwonks Food' PatternedEggR1.jpg|'Gluttonous Gwonks Food' HolidayEggR1.jpg|'Insatiable Gwonks Food' CropRootInspirationR1.JPG|'20 min Crop - Harvest for Paintbrushes ' ChocoBunnyR1.jpg|'Recipe Ingredient' TeaPartyR1.JPG|'Decoration' Category:Easter Event 2017 Category:Timed Event Quests